There is known an image forming apparatus including a main body casing, a top cover swingably supported on the main body casing, a conveyor belt provided in the top cover and configured to be swingable together with the top cover, and a cartridge disposed under the conveyor belt and including a photoconductor drum for transferring a toner image onto a sheet conveyed by the conveyor belt. The image forming apparatus further includes a fixing device for thermally fixing the toner image on the sheet, at a position opposite to the axis of rotation of the top cover (i.e., at a position near the free end of the top cover), and an ejection roller disposed above the fixing device and configured to eject the sheet outside the main body casing onto a sheet output tray formed on the upper surface of the top cover.
However, in this image forming apparatus, since the ejection roller and the fixing device are provided near the free end of the top cover, these parts will be an obstacle for replacement of the cartridge disposed under the conveyor belt in the case in which the image forming apparatus is installed in such an orientation that the fixing device side faces toward the user (front side) and the user swings the conveyor belt upward together with the top cover. On the contrary, if the image forming apparatus is installed such that the proximal end of the top cover (side on which the axis of rotation of the top cover is located) faces toward the user, the top cover and the conveyor belt will be an obstacle for replacement of the cartridge, when the user rotates the conveyor belt upward together with the conveyor belt.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an image forming apparatus, which can ease the replacement of parts (e.g., photoconductor drum) disposed under an endless belt.